Soren Original Design
'General' Age: 21 School: Undergraduate student majoring in Architecture. Minoring in Japanese. Occupation: guitarist (plays in a small band (The Rumple Butts)) Residance: studying abroad in Hokkaido University 'Relations' Serah Chevalier - Serah is the older of the two by 3 minutes. They have a strong sibling relationship. He is the responsible twin whereas Serah is the troublemaker. Very rarely do they fight. It was Serah who encouraged him to go study abroad and go after his dreams when he was unsure at the time. He is very protective of Serah to the point where he starts acting like their father. Zach Carter - He is wary of Zach but tolerates him and to an extent, respects him for his responsibility and morals. He constantly thinks that he and Serah are dating. 'Personality' Soren is Serah’s younger twin brother. Unlike his sister’s blunt and passionate personality, Soren is always calm and composed. He has little patience for stupidity and is passive-aggressive. He rarely speaks unless he has a reason to, and when he does talk, his voice is rather cold and demeaning. Not much is known about him, other than that he is currently studying abroad in Japan and is an excellent architect. He only has one or two close friends but the person he feels closest to is his twin. Likes: family, drawing, mathematics, music, the guitar, Japan, winter and snow, building gundams and other models, architecture Dislikes: loud girls (sometimes girls in general), thick-headed guys, - people in general, his fan-club, writing Fear: The safety of his family threatened 'Power' Sound and vibrations manipulation (Resonance Frequency). He controls sound and vibrations, and the strength of vibrations depends on his mood. Unlike Serah, he is quick to anger but knows how to keep a calm face. He may appear content tapping his fingers on the table but the angrier he is, it can eventually cause the table to break. Or any type of medium for that matter. Tier 1:' '''He can generate vibrations and slightly alternate the tone of sound '''Tier 2:' '''He can match his vibrations with certain structures' residence or frequencies in order to break them or make them fall apart. '''Tier 3: He can manipulate tones to the point where he can mimic voices and any kind of sound. Tier 4: He can create sonic booms but doing so can damage the ears of anyone who hears it. Light Form: Since Soren draws his powers from negative feelings such as anger, his light form derives from positive feelings (which he rarely feels) His Light form is more passive than his normal powers- when he speaks, his tone is more smooth and pleasant to hear, and such can really distract his opponents and prevent them from doing anything. He can still attack, but the tone of his vibrations give off more of a benevolent vibe than a malevolent one. 'Appearance' Soren is a handsome yet cold man. He gives off a “don’t talk to me” vibe. He is very tall and has black-brown hair and dark eyes. He is tan like his sister but slightly lighter since he likes to stay inside. He has one piercing on his left ear and a tattoo of a treble cleft imprinted along his right thumb.